


Old friend

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed, Futurama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request: Leonardo is an alien from the planet Vinci. I want him to break the news to Ezio. </p>
<p>full of geeky references.<br/>In fact, it's just a collection of geeky references that somehow form a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old friend

Ezio stared in awe at Leonardo's new invention. It was similar to his flying machine, but some parts were new. Leonardo beamed at him and told him that this new machine would be able to fly on its own without the aid of fires. It was magnificent.  
"My friend, you are truly brilliant, the finest mind I have ever met."  
"I'm nothing special, Ezio"  
"Nonsense," Ezio wrapped his arm around Leonardo's shoulder and pulled him to his side, "you are the smartest, most creative man of all times. Don't sell yourself short."  
"Grazie, my friend. Do you...want to try it out?"  
Ezio looked at Leonardo´s hopeful face. "Of course."  
Leonardo hugged him briefly and told him to meet again at midnight, he would set up everything in the meantime.

The day went by quickly and soon Ezio found himself back at Leonardo's workshop. Leonardo greeted him and led him through the city to a high building. "I've advised my assistants to prepare everything for you flight, Ezio." Ezio couldn't help but to be infected with Leonardo's excitement.

Then, out of thin air, light flashed for a second, a person appeared, clad in strange clothes.  
"Hey Leonardumb, how's it hanging? Still playing around with wood? Only you would be too stupid to properly operate a forgery, dumbass."  
Ezio immediately stepped in front of Leonardo, drew his sword and dropped into a fighting stance.  
"Who are you?" he barked.  
"Oh, you finally made a monkey-friend. Look at that. Going native, aren't we?"  
His expression was a sneer. Ezio disliked him instantly. He had to be an old acquaintice of Leonardo's but he certainly didn´t sound like an old friend.  
"Explain yourself!" he demanded.  
Leonardo tugged at Ezio´s cape. "I'm afraid that I...I have to confess something, Ezio. I should have told you, but I'm afraid that you wouldn't believe me. It sounds crazy, but...I'm an alien." He looked small, a bit frightened, hands fidgeting with the hem of his tunic.  
"So you're not Italian, so what?"  
"No, Ezio - I come from a different planet, I am not from Earth."  
"What?! How...why...what?"  
"Oh, now I see why you two get along - you are both idiots!" the stranger said, "I was in the vicinity - well, I was just on my way home from some very fascinating stellar implosions at the constellation of Casterborous, and when I detected traces of a ship from Vinci, I remembered my old buddy Leonardo, the shame of Vinci, who had run away to this backwater planet." He smirked and Leonardo took a step back, looking more miserable than ever.  
Ezio was furious and almost attacked the stranger, but he refrained from doing so...for the moment.  
"I come from the planet Vinci, far far away. This one," Leonardo gestured at the strangers, "well, we went to school together. Oh Ezio, you think me a genius, but on Vinci, I'm nothing. I´m stupid, dumb, an idiot. I chose Earth as my new home, away from the bullying, the insults. I just wanted peace, to invent, to sculpt, to paint." His shoulders slumped and he lowered his gaze to the floor. "I'm so sorry, Ezio, I'm nobody."  
Ezio's heart ached at the sight of his friend in distress. He cupped Leonardo's cheek and as Leonardo looked him in the eye, he said "You are still brilliant to me, Leonardo. And what if someone may outsmart you? Maybe they can, but," he whirled around, the meachanism at his wrist clicked as the firearm emerged, "I've yet to meet someone who can outsmart a bullet!"  
He fired with deadly precision and hit his target right between the eyes.  
"Headshot!" The stranger fell to the ground.

"You didn't have to kill him, Ezio," Leonardo said, still shaken, but looking better.  
"He insulted you, I had to defend your honor, besides" Ezio grinned, "that dick deserved it."  
Leonardo went over to inspect the body, then kicked it for good measure. "You have no idea just how right you are." He grinned that small, evil grin that Ezio always found very compelling.  
"Why don't you tell me more of Vinci?" Ezio asked.  
"I will, Ezio, but later. Let's fly!"

Later, after Ezio nearly crashed into a church and Leonardo admitted that maybe the machine needed some improvement, Ezio was still convinced that Leonardo was the smartest man he ever met, although at times he still managed to be an idiot.


End file.
